Green's Viridian
by NoRekishi
Summary: Stories about Green, Red and Leaf.


Green's sitting at his bureau, rocking back and forth between his toes and heels, eyes panning from the clock face hanging on the wall to the pile of paper stacked in front of him. It is 2pm. He lets out a sigh and rests his chin on top the stack of paper. The clock ticks on.

In all honestly Green had never thought that being a gym leader would involve so much paper work. He thought it would be an easy job, all you had to be was somewhat strong, and a little condescending, and have a hard-boiled poker face to cover up the shock from losing to the occasional 10 year olds. From Green's personal experiences during his travels, gym leaders were people that you have to go out of your way to track down and beat down.

After arriving at a new city, the dumb trainers would just go to the gym first and camp out until the person in charge decided that today would be a good day to pick on a few kids and boost their egos. Green doesn't have that kind of patience; people waited on him not the other way around. So he would walk past the gym just to sneer at the idiots – although one time he got lucky, that it just happened to be ego boosting day – then headed straight to the Pokemon center and asked for info on the gym leaders, in particular what type of personalities they have. If you know their personality, you know their team makeup, battle style and most importantly where to find them. Green had accumulated a rather comprehensive list, the local parks for the leisure happy-go-lucky ones, family eateries for the sunny gluttons, and coffee shops for the snooty or 'I'm trying to pick up girl by appearing sophisticated, take a hike' types. The whole process from target acquisition to badge acquisition took a maximum of 2 days for Green, although his personal best was 2 hours, an honor that he owns to a certain electric gym.

Gym leaders are never at their gym, that was the iron clad unspoken rule. So why is he, the Viridian city gym leader, sitting in his office with paperwork? Do gym leaders actually fill these things out after every challenger? Well a loser is not worth any of Green's time, even if they are gym leaders, so even if there are some who fill out these forms diligently right in front of a challenger after a battle, Green wouldn't know. He lets out another sigh after staring at the clock again. It is 2pm. No wonder why you can never find gym leaders actually in their gyms, time dilation is always in effect.

Green gets up and walks to the door, he needs some fresh air. The door opens into a lump, which yelps and jumps away from its path of trajectory. An annoyed Eevee is glaring back at Green, its fur all riled up, although the stray fur could have been from the unorthodox napping position she was in.

Green raise up both of his hand in the form of an apology, "I thought I heard a challenger screaming for me to come out." The Eevee continues its glare with a tad more exasperation. "Okay, I lied. It's so boring that I can't take it anymore. Let me just take a little break, ne?"

_Bui. _"A no huh?" Green sighs and bents down to pick up the little bundle, but Eevee hops out of the way. "I know, I know, I shouldn't be procrastinating, it's just going to get worse later, but I can at least get a hug from my favorite girl for a little while right?"

Eevee looks at Green's outstretched hand with suspicion, then back at Green. Her trainer is putting on such an innocent little smile that Eevee caved in. She rubs her head into the open palm and allows herself to be picked up off the floor. Green feel the little bundle's entire body quiver with the output of a small sigh as he rubs the back of her ears with his free hand. Green is also feeling more relaxed as Eevee began to purr, an obvious sign that she is enjoying the massage. The clock continues in the background.

After exactly 60 ticks, the brown fur ball shakes herself out of Green's grasp and lands softly on the floor. She arches her back, stretches her front paws all the way out and flexes the little claws hidden inside the patted paws. _Bui. _

The little break is over, Green sighs again and marches himself back to his desk. He sits down, looks at the stack of paper and feeling frustration building up all over again. Green looks back through the open door at Eevee. Eevee looks back at Green, gets up, saunters to the back of the door and with a kick, the door close shut.

"Uh…" Green sighs again, and this time places his entire face on top of the paper.

_Bui!_ A sharp command is heard coming from the opposite side of the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" Green shot up and scrambles for a pen. "Form number one."

Eevee stares at the door. Once the scratching sound of a pen on paper fell into a relatively monotonous rhythm, she turns around, presses her back hard against the slit between the door and the doorframe, gives a little wiggle to adjust her body position and places her head back onto her paws for another well deserved nap.


End file.
